


Certainly not snooping

by TheChillOne



Series: All good things are four [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Secret Crush, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChillOne/pseuds/TheChillOne
Summary: Harry is not snooping.And he feels things. For people. Ugh.Or, Harry tries to find out more about his crush and fucks up in the process.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: All good things are four [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070771
Kudos: 6





	Certainly not snooping

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native. Feel free to call me out on my mistakes. 
> 
> Felicitas parentage will not be a big thing in the future, probably. We shall see.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone btw, don't know if that was a good idea XD

First off all: Harry did not _snoop_.

He never snooped.

He was a pirate, goddammit. He lurked. He stalked. He preyed on something.

What he did not do was snooping.

And since he was doing the not-snooping with Gil, it was nothing but bonding activity with his best friend.

While chasing their crew member to find out more information about them.

Felicia had officially been part of the crew for a month. A month.

And Harry still had no idea who her parents were. If she talked about them, all he got were useless snippets of information. _They gave me a curfew. My dad organized some new books for me. Mom had a bad day, so I am hiding._

The most helpful thing he knew was that Gaston once had made some business stuff with them. But Gil was just useless when he asked them.

"they seemed important."

Wow. Thanks for nothing.

The worst thing was, even though they only knew each other for little over two months, Harry considered him and Felicia friends. Close associates at least. And she hadn't spilled a word.

So he and Gil were crouching behind some crates, waiting for her to finish shopping and go home.

"why are we doing this again?" Gil asked for the third time. "I mean, if Felicia does not want us to know-"

"I don't care what she wants, Gilly." Harry snarled.

Gil shrugged, an innocent look on his face. "Uma says, if you want her to be your girlfriend you should respect her bondres"

Harry punched his best friends arm hard. The LeGume flinched. "First of all, it's boundaries. Boun-da-ries. Secondly, I do not want her to be my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends."

"Uma said you 'want to get in her pants on an emotional level'"

"And you should stop listening to Uma all the time."

Cause that was a thing now as well. Umas crsuh and Gil and Girls crush on Uma had reached an disgusting level. All they did was stare at each other, and talk about each other. And flirt the most disgusting innocent kind of way. And they would stop talking in the middle of a sentence to look each other into the eyes.

Harry wanted to belch everytime. At least Uma had proven her little love thing did not make her weak. She broke like six of Nadjas ribs, when the oldest child of Madame Medusa even suggested it. That had been a good show.

"But she is the captain!"

"I know... I just..." _want to get in her pants on an emotional level._ Harry blamed being fifteen years old for his... crush on her. A crush he did not admit to himself, just like his not just friendly feelings towards Uma or that Gils eyes were as beautiful as the sea. Or that seeing them together gave him an ill tingling in his belly. Things like these should stay unsaid and unthought.

Harriet had called it jealousy.

Harry had decided to never talk to his sister about his personal affairs again.

"Can't we go back do the ship and spar a bit? You are cranky"

"Shh!"

Harry pressed his hand on Gils mouth. Felicia left the market stand and disappeared into an alley. The two boys followed her, sneaking through sideways, until Felicia stopped in front of a manor. It was bigger than Hells Hall, a small castle, one of the three on the isle.

The castles had been devided between the three most dangerous royals imprisoned here.

The Evil queen lived in the castle close to the border of the isle.

Maleficent (was she even royal? Harry did not care enough about it) lived in the biggest one. And the third...

"oh fuck" Harry froze, grabbing his hook tighter. The big read heart painted on the front door screamed the answer into his face.

"Yeah. Fuck" Felicia appeared in front of him, arms crossed, looking entirely unamused. "Satisfied, hook?" she sneered

"Well" he stuttered, grasping in his thoughts for an excuse. "we were just-"

"Snooping after you."

In these situations Harry felt like the sky opened up to ask him, why the fuck he was friends with Gil. If being close to this beautiful and caring person was worth these moments, where he wanted to hit the boy over the head with his hook.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "really? I wouldn't have guessed." She made a step towards Harry so only a breath separated their faces." "Answered all your questions? Invaded my life enough? I asked whether your satisfied, hook?" she snarled. Damn she was angry.

"You never talk about your people. Blame a guy for being curios." he defended himself, waving with his hook. "And why would you make such a stupid secret around it if you are a fucking heartie?"

The King and Queen of Hearts seldomly left the castle, but they still had a lot of henchman. Even though they were rather defensive, severed heads had been appearing on their castle walls from time to time. You just did not mess with them and they left you alone.

"Because if my mother finds out I joined your crew, I will never leave the castle again. And if you don't know about, nobody will gossip about it, stupid!"

That... Made a lot of sense actually. A lot of villian on the isle disliked their children joining gangs. Changed their loyalties or something.

His Pa had been a bit dissapointed when Harry had decided to be the First Mate instead of the Captain but his old man had Come around. Harry was aware the good relationship with his Dad was something special though.

"Sorry Felicia" Gil murmured and Harry barely managed to not hit him again.

"damn right. I will leave now and go home. And tell Uma I will come again when she got her puppies under control!"

 _Ouch. Puppies_? Harry felt anger rising in him, but before he could snap at her, or maybe hit her or threaten her or whatever, she turned around and disappeared in the castle, leaving a perplex pirate and a satisfied Gil behind.

"Now she is angry. That's why we should not have snooped."

He said it with such in innocence, that every anger left Harry in a second. Instead he grew tired. And admitted his defeat for now.

"Come on, Gil. Let's get back to the shop. Uma is waiting." .

.... 

"I hope you learned your lesson" Uma declared. Once she had stopped laughing at Harry after Gil told her what happened. She wiped tears from her eyes, still clutching her belly, lounging on her throne.

Harry refused to answer. He sulked in self pity and had every intention to do so for at least a few hours more.

"He is in a bad mood." Gil said for whatever reason.

"Is stating the obvious your new hobby?" the pirate growled. He secretly hoped for someone to speak up, be stupid, just so he could beat them up. He needed an outlet for these... Feelings.

"Now , no reason to be mean to Gilly. It is your fault that your girlfriend is mad at you."

"She is not my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends. I just expected her to spill, that she is the Queen of Hearts kid. Not like that's something to be ashamed of..."

Uma rolled her eyes. "It's not, but that is not ours to decide. Now stop wallowing and go apologize to her."

Apologize? Harry had never once apologized in his life. He was a pirate and a damn good one at that. Just because Felicia was pissed about something stupid. If she did not like it she could stay away. He did not care. Fuck his crush.

"I will not. I did nothing wrong."

"but why didnt you just ask her?" Uma murmured.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He decided to feel sorry for himself somewhere else. Gil was currently doing puppy eyes at Uma and she was petting his hair and Harry felt heat rise in his cheeks. They looked so adorable together.

"My dad wants me back at the shop." he lied and stood up. "see you tomorrow"

It surprised him that Uma accepted his retreat, she simply nodded and began to braid Gils hair.

The pirate left the Shop, glad to escape the thick fishy air inside.

I did not do anything wrong. He pouted. Fuck her for overreacting.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
